


(唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 八

by Pretty_Phantom



Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 [8]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Phantom/pseuds/Pretty_Phantom
Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877599
Kudos: 11





	(唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 八

「阿飛，你沒帶傘喔？怎麼把自己淋成這樣？」

一打開門就看到全身濕透、臉色發白的孟少飛站在門口讓趙立安發愣了幾秒。

外面下著大雨，孟少飛離家時離得匆忙，身上只帶了一些零錢，幸好足夠他坐公車轉捷運到趙立安家，但買傘是不夠了。

「嗯，忘記了……」才剛說完這句話，他突然往前一倒，嚇得趙立安趕緊將他扶進屋內。

趙立安將他挪到沙發上，伸手探著他的額溫，感覺到陣陣溫熱傳來。「欸你發燒了！我送你去醫院。」

「不要。」孟少飛拖著軟綿綿的身體避開對方要撐起自己的手。「你收留我一晚，讓我休息一下就好。」

他能不去就不去，因為醫院只會讓他想起母親過世時的畫面，徒增悲傷。

看著孟少飛一副蒼白無力的樣子，趙立安也不想強迫他。他急忙地去房間拿了兩條乾淨的浴巾，先為好友擦乾身體。

「要收留你多久都可以。我們先上樓吧，讓你洗個澡。」  
趙立安很想問他到底發生什麼事，怎麼會讓自己淋成落湯雞。但現在不是時候，眼前最重要的事是先讓他的體溫降下來。

忙了一陣，洗好澡也吃了胃藥的孟少飛額頭貼著退熱貼才沉沉睡去。

坐在一旁椅子的趙立安盯著他的睡顏。他真的很好奇，孟少飛為什麼會在這個時間點離家淋雨淋到發燒？除此之外，胃痛及背上那大片明天肯定會變成瘀青的紅腫都讓他很在意。

他決定明天一定要問個清楚。

……

唐毅茫然地盯著手機。

他已經撥了十通以上的電話，每一通都是『您撥的號碼無人回應，請稍後再撥，謝謝。』作為結束。

他也打給唐國棟，用了理由問孟少飛有沒有回唐宅，結果是沒有。『你們吵架了嗎？』

『沒有，只是他還沒回家，我有點擔心。』

不只是有點，而是非常。現在外面正下著傾盆大雨，而孟少飛剛才那麼一撞，肯定傷得不輕。

我為什麼要這麼衝動……

唐毅自責剛才的魯莽與盲目，居然不聽對方解釋還動手傷人。

安撫好左紅葉的情緒，並要古道一先帶她回唐宅，已經是十分鐘前的事了。

十分鐘，就讓他找不到孟少飛。

撐著傘，唐毅邊走邊尋找對方的身影，他可能會去的地方全找了遍卻一無所獲。

現在是半夜十二點多，唐毅像這樣徒步找人已經找了兩個多小時。

「老闆，雨越下越大了。」Jack撐著傘朝他快步走去。剛才他一直開著車跟在唐毅附近。「我會派更多人出去找孟警官。您明天還有會要開，請先回去休息吧。」

唐毅緊握著手機，不安感深深地攫住他的心頭。

他該怎麼辦？

……

「喝一些粥吧，你都沒吃什麼東西。」

趙立安煮了碗白粥端到房間給孟少飛，自己則在床沿坐了下來。

對方原本蒼白得嚇人的臉已經恢復了血色，這讓他心中大石終於能落下。

「你今天不用上班？」

「喔，我請了一小時的假，也替你請好假了。」趙立安露出一個可愛的笑容。「你好好休息吧！」

「謝謝你，趙子。」

等孟少飛用過餐、放下湯匙時，趙立安終於有了機會問道：「你昨天到底發生什麼事，怎麼把自己搞得那麼狼狽？」

趙立安雖然看起來一副迷迷糊糊的樣子，工作上也偶有小出包，但其實他是個心思細膩的人，早就察覺到孟少飛身上肯定發生了沒那麼簡單的事。

「就忘記帶錢，沒辦法買傘啊哈哈哈。」

「那那個『死人臉』又是誰？」趙立安沒漏看對方在聽到自己說這句話的同時，臉上閃過一抹古怪的神色。「他昨天打你手機打了幾十通，打到你手機都沒電關機了。」

幸好孟少飛的褲子碰巧是防水材質，否則經過雨那麼一淋，手機也要報廢了。

「是我房東啦……」孟少飛垂眸望著還剩一半以上的熱粥，手握著湯匙不自覺地攪拌著。

「你房東？」趙立安繼續問：「那你背上的傷又是怎麼來的？」

他記得昨晚自己曾問過孟少飛下班之後打算做什麼，後者回答他還有報告要做所以大概會一直待在家裡吧。

難道是在路上遇到襲擊？可是按孟少飛的身手應該不至於會讓自己傷成那樣，而且看起來比較像是撞到什麼尖銳的東西，而不是被棍棒打中的痕跡。

「昨天在家裡不小心跌倒，撞到的。」

聽起來很合理。好吧，放過這題。

「那你晚上十點多忽然跑到我家來又是為什麼？」

「你不歡迎我來嗎？」孟少飛開玩笑地說。

「我昨天說過了，你想待多久就待多久。但我現在想知道真相，阿飛，我很擔心你。」

沉默片刻，孟少飛才抬起頭來回應道：「就…我跟房東吵架，一時氣憤，才會什麼都沒帶跑出來。」

現在想到那個時候的畫面，他的心就好像被掐住那樣感到疼痛。

「你要不要解約，搬來跟我一起住？」趙立安忽地這麼問道，聽得孟少飛一臉不解地看向他。

從剛才聽到的那些話再加上孟少飛曾說過自己有個很兇的房東來做總結，趙立安直接認為好友肯定是被壞房東欺負了。

不過他一時沒有想到依孟少飛的身份怎麼可能會讓對方為所欲為。

「我這裡還有空房喔！」

「謝謝你趙子，讓我再想想吧。」

孟少飛也不知道自己在猶豫什麼。昨晚跑出來的時候，他真的曾經有過搬出來的念頭。

當初跟母親一起住的那棟房子還留著，其實他就算離開唐毅那裡也有容身之處。但一覺醒來他卻變了心思。

因為捨不得。

他捨不得放棄與唐毅一起相處的機會。

……

「小個子！」

趙立安走在回警局的路上，乍然聽到有人在呼喊的聲音。『應該不是在叫我吧？』他心想，加快腳步走過警局前的廣場。

「小個子！你等一下。」

那個喊聲加大音量，這使他好奇地停下腳步，轉身一看——一個他從未見過，身穿皮衣的紅髮男人朝他快步走來。

有夠沒禮貌的。叫誰小個子啊？！

趙立安假裝沒看見地轉回身，邁開步伐繼續往目的地前進。而身後男人見狀，立即跑了過來，一把搭上他的肩。

「你放開我！你是誰！」趙立安激烈地扭動身體讓紅髮男人不得不使出壓制招數。「你居然敢對警察……」

「孟少飛、孟警官你認識，對吧？」

趙立安聞言停下動作。「你先告訴我你是誰！」

紅髮男人挑眉一笑，邊鬆開扣在對方手臂上的手，答道：「抱歉，我叫Jack。我老闆想知道你清不清楚孟警官現在人在哪裡？」

「你老闆又是誰？」

「唐毅。」

語音剛落，趙立安便緊張地向前一步。「阿飛明明說過他這陣子都沒去找唐毅了啊！」

難道阿飛還是私底下一直去找人家問案？所以唐毅現在憤怒到最高點準備不管不顧地來抓人了嗎？

「不是那個。是我們老闆有重要的事要找他。」Jack耐心地解釋。

「噢…嚇死我了。」

「所以？」

在Jack說話的同時，唐毅也下車朝他們兩人走來。

「唐毅？」為什麼對方會出現在這裡啊？趙立安不自覺地往後一步。不知道為什麼，他有點害怕看到唐毅。

Jack閉上嘴，默默地退到後方站定。

「請告訴我孟少飛現在人在哪裡？」

……

才剛睡醒的孟少飛聽見樓下門開又關上的聲音，以及腳步聲…聽起來不只一個人。

這個時間點趙立安應該不會回家才對，而且他也才剛出門不過半小時……是闖空門嗎？

全身痠痛讓他沒辦法迅速從床上起身，但為了生命安全，他還是努力讓自己先側躺再起來。不過背真的很痛……應該已經變成瘀青了。

來不及了，門被打開的那一霎那，他的腳甚至還沒落地——趙立安一副侷促不安的樣子走了進來，就像犯錯的孩子那樣。

「你怎麼這個時候回……」

他見好友稍稍往旁邊挪動腳步，下一秒就有一道身影在對方背後慢慢走出來。他陡然變了臉色。

是唐毅。

……

「對不起，我代替紅葉向你道歉。」

「算了吧，反正當事人不覺得自己有錯，你這個局外人道歉又有什麼意義。」

說這些話的時候，孟少飛的視線一直停留在窗外的景色，不去看坐在床沿的男人。

「少飛，對不起，我不應該推你的。」

左紅葉是與他相差五歲的妹妹。小的時候他就很疼她，尤其因為處在這種危險環伺的地方……他簡直把她當成公主那樣的保護。

而他似乎保護她過了頭。

昨晚他聽見了他們的所有對話，他知道是妹妹有錯，而他卻還是因為孟少飛的忽然靠近而出手推人。

「對不起。」唐毅重複地道。

他知道自己傷了孟少飛的心，不是幾句對不起就能撫平。  
「你知道嗎？唐毅……那個時候我痛到快死掉了。」

望著唐毅憤怒的眼神和左紅葉暗地裡的訕笑，他只能將痛吞下肚。那是他這輩子第一次因為喜歡一個人而感受到那麼強烈的情緒。

原來被自己喜歡的人誤會居然會有這麼疼痛的感覺。

只是初戀，就足以讓他刻骨銘心。

「我覺得，」孟少飛終於轉過頭來看向他。「我們應該要分開一陣子。」

「我不會跟你解除婚約。」

孟少飛沒有想到對方會想到那個地步，他頓了片刻。

他還以為解除婚約是唐毅一直想做的事，只是顧慮到唐國棟而忍耐著。他用力地眨眨眼，逼迫泛紅的眼眶收回落淚衝動。

最後他只是淡淡地道：「我累了，你先回去吧！」

……

「原來你說的可怕房東居然是唐毅？！」

「別轉移話題。為什麼你沒告訴我唐毅要來？」

「拜託，我哪敢在他面前大剌剌地打電話通知你啊。」

唐毅就坐在自己身邊，壓迫感不斷地朝他襲來，讓他一時之間完全忘記就算不能通話至少也能先傳個訊息。

多說無益，現在唐毅已經知道孟少飛住在哪裡了。

「話題再繞回來，」這次換趙立安問問題了，他可不打算輕易放過對方。「你為什麼會跟他住在一起？更奇怪的是，他居然願意跟你住在一起？」

「為什麼說的好像我是那種習慣差勁到沒人想跟我一起住的人啊！」

趙立安偏頭閃過孟少飛朝他額頭突來的一掌，露出勝利的微笑。但下一秒就被手指捏住了臉頰。

「齁呦會痛耶！」雖然孟少飛只是輕微扯開，但趙立安就是要誇飾。

「會痛就表示你還活著。」

「阿飛，你今天待在我的地盤一天，一天就逃不了。」他拿出平常在問嫌犯話時少有的氣勢用在好友身上。孟少飛愣愣地看著他，忽然間不知道怎麼反應。「快說！你還有什麼沒招的？」

或許是因為身體尚未完全恢復的關係，孟少飛少了慣有的自信。他挪開視線，害怕一對上眼就什麼都說了。

「就……找房子剛好他是房東，沒別的。」孟少飛說著連自己都不相信的鬼話。顯然地，趙立安也狐疑地挑起眉。

「剛才在路上唐毅什麼都說了。」

「他才不會告訴你任何事。」

「他說你們兩個吵架了，還傷到你。」


End file.
